The present invention relates to a particle separator, and particularly to a particle separator for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plurality of particle separators arranged to separate particles from a stream of air entering an air intake of the engine.
Particle separators are provided to separate undesirable particles from a stream of air entering a gas turbine engine. Such particles can adversely affect the internal working components of the engine. Some engines are intended to operate in particulate-laden environments, such as in dusty and sandy locations. In these types of environments, a particle separator capable of separating fine particles (e.g., particles having a diameter of 2.5 microns) from the stream of air entering the engine would help protect the engine.
According to the disclosure, an attachment is provided for the air intake of a gas turbine engine to separate undesirable particles from a stream of air entering the engine. The attachment includes a plurality of particle separators adapted to be coupled to the housing of the engine. The particle separators cooperate to define an attachment axis and are spaced circumferentially about the attachment axis. Each particle separator includes a housing defining a separator axis, a first flow passage having at least a portion that is annular, an annular opening, and an annular second flow passage positioned in fluid communication with the annular portion of the first flow passage through the opening.
The first flow passage and the second flow passage are configured so that inertia of particles entrained in the stream of air flowing through the annular portion of the first flow passage tends to cause the particles to flow from the annular portion of the first flow passage through the opening into the second flow passage to allow the stream of air to enter the engine flow passage from the first flow passage free of the particles removed therefrom. The separator axes are parallel to and spaced apart from the attachment axis.
In some illustrative embodiments, the attachment further includes a particle discharger comprising a manifold defining a third flow passage positioned to receive particles from the second flow passages of at least two of the particle separators and a blower coupled to the manifold to discharge particles from the third flow passage. In another illustrative embodiment, the attachment includes a plurality of particle dischargers wherein each particle discharger is associated with only one of the particle separators.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.